RockPaperScissors
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: What happens when you lose to a rock-paper-scissors play? Here’s what happens when the class 3-D of Kurogin High plays a game like that. Ryu Odagiri had to kiss Yankumi in front of Shin Sawada! whoa! read and review.. Oneshot.. Shin x Yankumi


**What happens when you lose to a rock-paper-scissors play? Here's what happens when the class 3-D of Kurogin High plays a game like that.**

**Shin x Yankumi**

**Oneshot.**

**I do NOT own Gokusen or any of its characters. Please leave a review after you read it. Arigatou. :)**

* * *

Rock-Paper-Scissors – it's something that has been invented by bored people to pass their boredom. Right? Right! And for Hayato Yabuki, Yousuke Akiyama, Hikaru Tsuchiya, Keita Takeda, and the reluctant player, Ryu Odagiri, Rock-Paper-Scissors is their own way of playing '_The Dare Game_' where whoever losses will do whatever the winners want him to do.

And Ryu hated being the loser on such a child's game.

If fighting is stupid enough for him, being defeated over three rounds of rock-paper-scissors sucked the most!

Ryu Odagiri had to kiss Yankumi in front of Shin Sawada – the most known delinquent student at Shirokin High. _Why the hell did I even agreed to join that stupid child's play?_ He asked himself as he was walking on the hallways of Shirokin High – the very school where their rivals are attending.

If Shirokin High has Shin Sawada, Kurogin High has him – Ryu Odagiri. Both are quiet, mysterious-looking students, with exceptionally high IQs respectively. Not only that these two males are good at fighting but they are also rich and famous – and females find them hot.

Ryu already knew that his friends are already waiting for that 'kissing scene' on 3-D's class – only that they're hiding somewhere safe.

"_I don't even like Yankumi!" Ryu protested as he was being forced by Hayato, Takeda, and Tsuchi as Yousuke is capturing the scene on his camera-phone._

"_You don't have to like her to kiss her!" Takeda told him._

"_And you agreed that whoever losses over rock-paper-scissors will do what the winners say!" Yousuke called over._

_Ryu frowned. "I didn't even want to join!"_

"_But you joined anyways." Hayato opposed._

"_And you lose!" Tsuchi reminded him while fanning himself._

Right! He loose! He loose to a game he was reluctant to play to begin with. And now, he loose again, to his friends whose only reason that making him do this is to piss Shin Sawada – not that they're enemies with him, but because they found out that Shin-kun is attracted to their Yankumi-sensei.

"_Sawada-kun didn't do anything to us, so why do you want me to piss him off by kissing our former tutor in Math?" he asked his friends as they were dragging him on the streets to get e ride to Shirokin High._

_Kumiko Yamaguchi, who is better known as "Yankumi", has been their tutor in Math for over a month and has always reminded them that their class is just like her own class back in Shirokin. And all that they knew about her was that, she has been suspended and only Ryu and Hayato know the reason why – she's the granddaughter of a famous Yakuza clan!_

"_Actually, we're not doing this because we want to piss Sawada-kun." Takeda told him when they were already riding on a bus._

"_We're actually helping him to confess!" Tsuchi explained._

_Ryu sneered. "It's his choice not to confess so why don't you just quit it?"_

_His four other friends exchanged glances and Hayato was the one to speak. "Just imagine the way Goro would look like when he finds out about it."_

"_So basically, this is about that Shirokin Vice Principal?" Ryu asked and they all nodded._

"_Remember when we accidentally bumped into him and we spilled our mustard sauce on his ugly tux?" Tsuchi asked and he was the one who nodded at that moment. "We said we were sorry but he was still angry that he actually called our School Director to get us suspended!"_

"_And that monkey-faced Vice Principal of Shirokin will have more scandals to face if we make Sawada-kun confess, right?" Yousuke asked brightly._

"_RIGHT!" Hayato, Yousuke, Tsuchi, and Takeda all answered cheerfully._

_Ryu rolled his eyes. "Baka!" he whispered to himself. "That would cause us trouble as well." He added but no one seemed to be listening to him._

"It's even troubling me now!" he mumbled as he took one deep breath before continuing. He's at the doorstep of class 3-D already and he could hear the noise that the class was doing. _Geez! No wonder she told us we reminded her of her students here! _ He thought. _The class is just as noisy as ours!_ He looked up and saw "3-D" written on top of the door. _Not to mention, we're at the same year and same section!_

He was about to touch the door when he heard someone says "Hey, excuse me! You're not a student here, are you?" he turned around and saw an old man walking towards him with such haste.

He doesn't want to be caught – not now that he's already a step away from his "challenge".

He turned the knob and went in. His presence was the main reason why the noise that Shirokin's class 3-D has vanished in an instant. The students are all looking at him, even Yankumi, who seemed very startled by his sudden appearance.

"Hey, he's from Kurogin High, isn't he?" Kuma pointed at him, referring to his uniform.

Ryu and his friends knew who Kuma is because they eat at their ramen shop in town some times.

"Kuma." He whispered without moving his lips much when he saw the big-bodied student.

"Yamaguchi-sensei! Don't let that trespasser get out while I'm going to get the Vice-Principal!" the teacher told her. Yankumi was about to stop him but he was already on the corner of the hall, running as fast as he could.

"Odagiri?" she called out to him.

He just looked at her in response.

"Odagiri?" Haruhiko Uchiyama, or "Uchi" as far as he remembers the name, repeated. "By Odagiri, do you mean Ryu Odagiri?"

Yankumi nodded.

"WHOA??" the class exclaimed, well, except for Shin that is.

Shin, from his usual sleeping form – his head resting over his hand on his armed chair, turned his head slowly on him. He knew the name Ryu Odagiri – they're often compared to each other when it comes to everything – from quietness to their intelligence level to being put in a class where delinquent students are put together to being members of a high class society to being the cutest when it comes to the opposite gender and being a leader of their own gangs.

They looked at each other for several seconds.

Everyone felt the tension rising in the air – even Hayato, Takeda, Tsuchi, and Yousuke who are hiding on the window area (where Shin usually escapes _in the drama_) as they, too, are watching the tension-filled room.

But the "tension" that the two put in the class was then gone when they both broke their glares with each other at the same time and at the same manner.

"What are you doing here, Odagiri?" Yankumi asked and Ryu's attention went back to her.

"THERE! THAT'S THE TRESPASSER, SIR!" the teacher shouted as he opened the door, entering the classroom together with none other than the Vice Principal – Goro Sawatari-sensei.

Sawatari-sensei was looking at him furiously. "YOU?" he pointed at him. "YOU'RE THAT DELINQUENT STUDENT FROM KUROGIN HIGH! DIDN'T YOUR SCHOOL SUSPENDED YOU AND YOUR GANG?" he asked him.

"OI! WE WERE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Hayato shouted haughtily as they blew their covers.

Everyone looked at them.

"WHAT? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY TRESPASSERS HERE TODAY?" Sawatari-sensei shouted.

"Uhm, please, let's keep our voices down." Yankumi was stopping them, holding back Sawatari-sensei in the arm as Hayato, Takeda, Tsuchi, and Yousuke made their way next to Ryu.

"Wow! This is kinda cool!" Noda exclaimed, looking very much entertained by the scene and it was agreed by his classmates.

"Excuse me, but you're disturbing my class. Can you please tone down your voices?" Shizuka Fujiyama, the English teacher of Shirokin High, called out as poised as she already is.

They turned to her.

"Uhm, of course, Fujiyama-sensei." Sawatari-sensei's voice suddenly became soft.

At that moment, they have already learned that some students from other sections were already poking their heads, looking scandalized. They even heard someone shouted "Ryu and Hayato! You're the hottest!" in the most gay-ish way possible.

Everyone looked like they're about to burst out from laughter and kill whoever said that at the same time.

"Can we just please talk this out?" Yankumi suggested.

"Of course." Sawatari-sensei answered and Yankumi smiled genuinely. "I'M GOING TO CALL THEIR SCHOOL AND LET THEM BE EXPULED!"

Yankumi's smile turned into a frown as Sawatari-sensei was flipped opening his cell phone, dialing for Kurogin High's number.

Hayato, on the other hand, grabbed Sawatari-sensei's coat as his friends and teachers are stopping them.

"Yabuki! Stop it! Let him go!" Yankumi ordered while having a hard time on pulling out Hayato's grips on Sawatari-sensei-sensei's coating.

"Yamero, Hayato." Ryu said coolly and Hayato did let him go.

Yankumi inhaled deep, turning to her former students. "Now, tell me. What are you guys doing here?" she asked them. "Are you here to ask for my tutor –"

But before she could finish her sentence, Ryu grabbed both her arms and kissed her on her lips.

Everyone was shocked – even Yankumi herself. She was so shocked she couldn't even move or give an initial reaction to what was happening around her. Most girl – or woman, in her case, would slap Ryu immediately. But the flat, and emotionless kiss made her whole body froze until Ryu had already let go of her.

Everyone's eyes were wide in surprise – looking at either Yankumi or Ryu.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Shin suddenly shouted as he made his way to Ryu, grabbing his uniform.

Ryu was still looking calmly as he always is, while Shin looked enraged.

Ryu sniffed and smirked. "Feeling a little _jealous_, Sawada-kun?" he teased.

Shin was about to punch him when Hayato held Shin's wrist.

Uchiyama, Noda, Minami, and Kuma was already looking like they're about to back up as well as Tsuchi and Yousuke for Hayato and Ryu.

"Wait!" Takeda called out.

"Why are you so affected with the _kiss_? Na, Sawada-kun?" he asked bravely, hiding his fears to the arrogant student.

Shin didn't answer.

Hayato smirked. "Just as I thought." He said triumphantly and everyone looked confused. He let go of Shin's hands. "Good work, Ryu." He tapped his best friend's shoulder triumphantly.

Ryu shrugged off Shin's grip on his uniform and he and his friends made their exit on the classroom. Everyone followed their gazes at them.

And when they completely disappeared from their sight, they turned their eyes to Yankumi who was looking dreamily, holding her lips.

"Yamaguchi-sensei?" Sawatari-sensei called gently as they all gathered around her.

"My…" she started. "First kiss…"

"EEEHHHHHH??" everyone, except for Shin who looked outraged, burst out in disbelief.

"OI! SNAP OUT OF IT, BAKA!" Shin shouted, looking really pissed.

Yankumi_ did_ snapped out of it when she heard his voice. "What now, Sawada?"

"HE'S A STUDENT!"

"Look who's talking!" she snapped.

Shin glared at her and she just fell silent, giving him a peace sign.

--

"Do you think Sawada-kun is already proposing to Yankumi?" Takeda asked as they are now walking through the gates of Shirokin.

"Maybe." Tsuchi answered.

"OI! TRESPASSERS!" someone called out to them.

The five of them looked back and they saw another teacher who was in his P.E. Uniform, running towards them, holding a thick stick they usually use in Kendo classes.

"RUUUUUNNNNN!!" Yousuke screamed as they all run as fast as they could.

--

That day, Shin proposed to Yankumi after class when they were walking together, heading for Testu's and Minoru's takoyaki stand. Shin's going to graduate anytime soon anyways, and Yankumi's whole family likes him – especially her grandfather.

--

_**Author's Note:**__ Yeah, I made Shirokin and Kurogin's class 3-D as batch mates in this fic just for this to work out. (Did it work out? I hope it did). I wrote this after seeing some children play rock-paper-scissors…heeheehee…What do you guys think?_

_**Review please…Thank you… :-)**_


End file.
